


Like a Lady

by Fruitloopy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s/40's Phrases, Bucky is totally an awesome friend, Bucky might be able to speak french but Dernier would be instulted, Embarrassed Steve, F/M, Hints of Bucky/Steve, His accent is terrible, M/M, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopy/pseuds/Fruitloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take the boys out of Brooklyn. Old timey phrases, Tony feels like he is living in a Jimmy Cagney movie. It's all about the old fashioned charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lady

"-And then this dame" Bucky raises his hands to create the universal sign for curvy and lets out a long whistle of appreciation "she puts herself right in Steve's lap and is all 'Oo la la captaine-'" Steve nearly bursts out laughing at Bucky's terrible attempt at a French accent considering he can actually speak the damn language, Jacque would have had something to say about it for sure "'-you 'ave saved us, 'ow ever shall we reepay you?'"

Bucky bats his eye lashes at him and Steve suddenly remembers the bundle of soft curves warming his legs through his leathers, the big dark eyes looking up at him, she'd smelt wonderful after the three days he'd spent humping through the mud and snow with Bucky and the rest of the Commando's.

"What did Steve-o do?" Clint asks grinning at Bucky.

"Whaddya think he did?" Steve gives his best friend the hairy eye ball which is blithely ignored "He blushed, stammered, flapped his arms around, blushed and stammered some more and finally managed to tell this beaut that 'you're a beautiful dame an' all, but, um, I, um, sorta, um, well I might, sorta have a girl?'"

Tony looks up from his tablet "Smooth Cap, real smooth. Ow!" Shifting away from Pepper's feet, where she has them propped in his lap, she smiles at Tony completely unrepentant.

Steve's face is on fire, one day he thinks his really going to have to find a way to control it.

Bruce smiles kindly at him "I think you might actually manage to be worse with women than I am."

"Oh Steve's useless with both sexes when it comes to his dick." Buckley interjects matter of factly.

Steve would be insulted in it weren't so painfully true. "Bucky there are ladies present." Just because he can't deny it doesn't mean he has to let Bucky get away with it. Bucky at least has the good grace to apologize, albeit grudgingly. Clint just cackles and gives Steve a buddy punch to his arm. "Buck not all of us have your way with words." he is used to Bucky finding his appalling social skills comedy fodder.

Natasha looks at them both from her spot on the rug, face blank. "What would Bucky have done then Steve?" Steve smiles, Natasha loves to hear stories about Bucky from before. Before she knew him. Before the red room. There are lots of befores.

Steve ducks his head a little, he throws a sly look at Bucky under his eyelashes and Bucky snorts "Don't play coy with me Rogers, you forget I've caught ya with your pants down?" He gives Steve a significant look and eyebrows raise all over the room which Steve pointedly ignores. "Well Buck wouldn't have treated her any differently from any other dame he spoke too" he clears his throat a little and pulls a facial expression which feels alien on his face but by the looks from Pepper, Tony and Clint's faces it works, "Well doll face hows about you and me find a room in this hole and warm each other up a little?" Bucky just smiles at him "All the while he would have been doing that thing where he undresses 'em just by lookin' at 'em, hands already on her gams." Steve rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

" _Doll face_? I'm pretty sure Barnes women don't like kind of talk." Tony tries to pull of a slightly holy than thou face that ends up looking like he wants to sneeze.

Pepper snorts, "I don't know, I always wanted to be called a 'Broad'"

Bucky and Steve both laugh, Pepper pink's a little but smiles at them "Sorry Pepper we're not laughing at you, it's just _broad_ isn't particularly flattering, well not when we were young." Steve explains kindly. Bucky grins cockily at Pepper, which has zero effect on her and Steve falls a bit more in love with her "I don't know, ya coulda been called a c _lassy_ broad."

That makes Pepper laugh, "But?"

"Well-" Steve starts and he can feel a slight blush rise again, if it ever really went away "we woulda called you a _Real Lady_." Remembering the women that used to pass him and Bucky in Manhattan, when they made it across the bridge of course, perfumed, clothes so fitted he was surprised they could walk, hair done just so.

"Is that so?" It's clear that Pepper is flattered even before she looks at Tony "Hear that Mr Twelve Percent, I'm a _Real Lady_."

Tony's expression remains blank as he looks at Steve before he lifts and kisses Pepper's perfectly manicured foot.

Natasha snorts inelegantly "Looks like Steve isn't all that bad with the _Dames_."

"Yeah, stop hitting on my girl Rogers!"

"Why ya think I'm in with a chance?" He gives Pepper a cheeky look and raises his eyebrows hopefully.

Clint and Bruce's bark of surprise laughter sort of ruins the moment, but Tony still doesn’t look like he knows what to do.

"If you call me ma'am again we're over! But anytime you want a _Real Lady_ to talk to I'm sure I can make myself available."

Tony suddenly seems to find his voice "No! There will be no making yourself available Potts." He wags a slightly oil stained finger in Pepper's face which she bats away with ease and rolls her eyes, he swings his finger round to point it at Steve "Rogers she is a very busy woman, she is CEO of a FTSE 100 company, she doesn't have time to be romanced by young, bronzed-" he flaps his arms at Steve's general person "-THINGS!"

"Really and I thought the CEO of Stark Industries always had time to be 'romanced'" the air quotes are not strictly necessary judging by Tony indignant squawk of protest "-by young, bronzed, _things_ " Natasha raises the eyebrow of Tony's impending doom "In fact there is a board meeting that Pepper could miss" bringing up Pepper's schedule on her tablet.

Everyone laughs, well Tony pouts but everyone else laughs.

Bucky leans into Steve, the warmth of his chest against Steve's shoulder "You're gettin' better at flirtin' Stevie, I might get a little jealous." Steve is sure no one else hears, too busy riling Tony up to care but Natasha doesn't miss the soft look on Steve's face and she just smiles at him before clearing some time in Pepper's diary so she can attend the MoMA with Steve next Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Avenger fics. So I took a stab, but there is just something very romantic about Steve and Bucky, separately, together, with everyone else. I'm blaming Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan for their faces. 
> 
> Apologies for the un-beta'd fic. I wrote this at work as I needed to get it out of my head and couldn't save it on our systems.  
> It really needs a thorough going over.


End file.
